It's Just a Game
by Emily Ishida
Summary: Sora is great at soccer and tennis...but so is the new girl Emiri Mokukusu as well as her friends Kire and Barerian. Sora thinks Emiri is after her title. Izzy thinks she has something to do with the Digital World. Who's the new girl?


It

**It's Just a Game  
(Part 1: Who's the New Girl?)**

By: Emily Ishida

AuThOr'S NoTeS: In all of my stories I have forgotten to add my disclaimers. Well...here comes the pain...I do NOT own Digimon or my beautiful Yamato...erhem...did I say that out loud? Oops! ^^; Anyway the only character I own is Emiri, (which is Japanese for "Emily,") Kire, (Japanese for "Kyle,") and Barerian, (Japanese for "Valerian.") Yes, I've included myself in this story, along with two of my best friends, but hey, ya can't blame a person! Guess who gets Matt in THIS story? ^_^ 

"Go, Sora! GO!" a teenage boy shouted as he jumped up and down in cheers. Taichi Kamiya was furiously cheering Sora Takenouchi on, hoping she'd get the winning point of her game...tennis. 

Sora glided across the court at a running pace, keeping an eye on the small green ball that threatened to invade her side of the court. She saw the ball coming from the left, and ran to block its invasion. In an instant she back handed it with her right, sending it into her opponent's open space...Sora had made the point.

"YEAH!" Mimi Tachikawa cheered, sharing the exact same excitement with Tai. Both friends jumped in joy as Sora ran off the court to get a drink of water. The cool liquid washed through her dry, hurting throat, and she savored the taste and the ice cold feeling.

"Sora!" Taichi called to her, running quickly to approach Sora with all smiles. "You were GREAT!"

"Ugh...thanks!" Sora replied, huffing with a worn out voice, trying her best to smile. As she finished her water, she packed her gear and followed Taichi and Mimi to the soccer field, where she and Taichi were going to play for fun.

"Are you sure you can handle it after a game of tennis? You look pretty tired," Mimi asked, putting her hand on Sora's back to offer support. Sora smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Soccer always relaxes me anyway," Sora answered, smiling at Mimi's caring heart. She was always a good friend, and a sincere one at that. Sora had never had a friend like Mimi...never. 

"Come on, Sora! Let's go!" Taichi called to Sora, who was putting on her shin guards and soccer shoes. Even though she was still in her tennis uniform, she could still play. 

"Coming!" Sora answered, running onto the field still a little tired from tennis. 

While Taichi and Sora played one on one, Mimi watched in admiration. _She's so amazing. Sora can play so many sports and still keep up with her schoolwork! I so wish I was as amazing as her,_ Mimi thought with a sigh, smiling as she watched Sora and Taichi running for the ball back and forth. 

While Mimi was thinking, a tap on her shoulder made her spin around as fast as a spin toy, eventually relaxing when she saw the welcoming face that gazed lovingly into her amber eyes. 

"Hi, Yamato! You scared me," Mimi smiled, giving him a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek. Yamato returned the gesture, brushing her hair with his fingers. 

"Sorry, Mimi," Yamato answered. "I didn't mean too." 

"That's alright, I was just thinking anyway." 

"About what?" 

"Sora," Mimi sighed, again watching Sora dash side to side while avoiding Taichi's attempts to steal the ball. 

"Mimi?" Yamato puzzled, taking this the wrong way while his hands that were around her waste loosened. His confused gaze caught Mimi's eye, and she laughed at his guess. 

"No, silly!" Mimi laughed. "I'm not that way! I just admire Sora's many talents. She can play so many sports while still keeping up with all of us! It's truly amazing." 

Yamato understood what she was talking about...in fact, he agreed with her completely. Sora had mastered two sports...tennis and soccer...and was unbeatable at both. He watched Sora as she kept the ball in her possession, swiftly gliding across the field. But soon Taichi had managed to retrieve the ball, and sped the other way. Yet Sora already had a plan, quickly flying towards the ground on her side and kicking the ball from down low, quickly rising up to get it. She was successful. 

"I agree," Yamato said finally. Another familiar voice broke the silence as Yamato kissed Mimi softly. 

"Hey you two! How's it going...wait, I already know. It's a little obvious!" Koushiro said, laughing at Yamato's reaction. 

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Yamato spat, holding Mimi protectively. "You can't have her!" 

Mimi loved the way Yamato was so protective. It made her blush when she remembered how Yamato finally yelled at Jun for calling Mimi a fake fashion ditz. She still loved it...no girl would take her Yamato Ishida away from her. 

"I don't want her," Koushiro giggled, backing away. "I am just saying you two look content together!" Koushiro's reply satisfied Yamato, and he calmed down. 

"Oh, Yamato! You're so sweet!" Mimi cooed, kissing him lightly again. Yamato smiled against her lips, returning the kiss. 

"Anyway have you seen Jou? We were supposed to go out to dinner to discuss the new kids..." Koushiro stopped to make sure Yamato and Mimi were following him as he walked closer to the field. 

"What new kids?" Mimi asked, holding Yamato's hand. 

"These new kids...two girls and a boy...from America." Koushiro was surprised that Mimi of all people never knew about them before him...her being a social girl and all. 

"Oh? What's their names?" Yamato asked, interested now. 

"There's a girl named Emiri Mokukusu, a girl named Barerian Perurinu and a boy named Kire Herubusutsu. Their last names are weird, though. Since they are American their last names translated to Japanese are strange...Mokukusu is Japanese for 'Mockus,' (A/N: 'Mockus' is pronounced 'Mow-kuss.' Everyone gets my last name wrong. ^^;) Perurinu is Japanese for 'Perrin,' and Herubusutsu is Japanese for 'Herbst,'" Koushiro stopped to see if Yamato and Mimi were understanding this. They both nodded in unison. "Anyway Emiri is said to be a master tennis, chess and soccer player. She may threaten Sora's skills, even..." 

"Jeez, she's THAT good?" Yamato gasped. 

"Yeah...Jou and I wanted to discuss Emiri...since my digivice detected something from her and her friend Kire...mostly from her though...we don't know if it's good or bad." 

"I think bad!" Mimi suddenly burst. Yamato and Koushiro were surprised at her reaction. 

"Why?" Yamato asked. 

"I-I'm not sure. I just gotta bad feeling...that's all." Mimi was a little shocked herself. Why'd she do that? 

Soon Sora and Taichi were heading up towards the other three. They looked beat. "Hey guys! What's up?" Taichi asked, huffing and puffing from the match. Taichi, after a hard battle, had won Sora FINALLY. 

"The sky. We were just discussing these new kids..." Yamato informed them. 

"Oh?" Sora asked, a little uninterested. "Who?" 

"Two girls and a boy. One girl's tennis and soccer skills may exceed both of yours, Taichi and Sora," Koushiro explained. "She may even exceed my chess skills." 

Taichi and Sora seemed irritated, yet more interested. They both said in unison, "Who's the new girl?" 

~**~**~**~ 

A/N: Soooooooo....how'd ya all like it? I know the chapter is short, but the other ones will be longer! I promise! ^_^ 

R&R Please! Arigato! 


End file.
